


明亮

by CarohSlade



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarohSlade/pseuds/CarohSlade
Summary: 身为O5的Bright有一个副本来帮他处理站点内的事务。不过看起来这个副本对O5的悠闲颇有怨言呐。
Relationships: Jack Bright & himself
Kudos: 6





	明亮

BEGINNING.

Jack从来没想过会在这种情况下认识到O5权限的便利之处。他被那个怀揣着最高权力却成天游手好闲把大量工作推给他和Mikell的自己堵在办公室的角落里，而那个监视用的摄像头仅仅在对方的一道轻飘飘的目光之后就闭上了眼睛，这个时候他们倒是不管那操蛋的“禁止Bright博士把SCP-963用于生殖用途”了……干，虽然这具普通男性的身体也根本没那功能。

尖锐的痛楚把他逸散的思绪尽数扯回，迫于颈部的压力他只能瞪视着那个家伙——他们相距那么近，他甚至能听到另一个人平稳的呼吸，那个高位者仍在微笑，即使一颗子弹贯穿颅脑也不会让这家伙改变一点脸色，但鸡毛蒜皮的小事也许就可以，因为那就是这样的人，也因为这家伙像是被不合作的再一次出神惹恼了一般，拉扯的力道几乎要绞断Jack的脖颈，而他只能用眼神拼命表达“你他妈发什么疯”。

O5显然明白了他的意思，但是这点程度的批判对于Jack Bright无论哪具身体都无比厚实的脸皮来说根本算不上什么。他再一次加重了力道，为了一点氧气Jack不得不把全部力气放在与那双手搏斗之上。然而科学死宅的力气微弱得就像玻璃工艺品一般被轻易破碎，他被O5不容置疑的力量按在了办工桌上，上半身艰难地反折贴近略显低矮的桌面，衬衫遵从重力沿着倾斜的角度滑下，一小节腰线暴露在了空气中。

“哇哦。”O5意味不明地感叹了一声，像是赞叹笼子里的鸟有多灿烂的羽毛。Jack愤恨地咬紧牙关，这会儿他倒希望这家伙再用点力直接切断他的脖子了，然而O5对他笑了笑，手上略微松了松，让牵引项圈的细链横在了他的唇前，Jack不可置信地盯着那玩意儿，而O5的表情仍然充满了欠揍的趣味。

“你该不会是想我——”Jack简直想要破口大骂，然而开口的那一刻O5就眼疾手快地把链子的一节卡进了他的齿间。冰凉的金属触碰舌头的感觉令人瑟缩，松懈的项圈带出艳色的血迹，Jack尝到了不那么陌生的味道，但没法判断是过于脆弱的黏膜出了血还是O5太久没能在他的好下属身上用上这该死的东西导致了锈蚀。当然，这都他妈没所谓了，不管事态如何发展，他们两个今天必定死一个。

感知到那冷冽目光的Bright愉悦地眯起了棕色的眼睛，他贴近了Jack，慢条斯理地解开他的实验袍：“日常装束竟然就是白大褂啊，真是没品位的穿搭。”他看了一眼从Jack的口袋里掏出来的小东西——大概是哪把锁的开关——然后放在了一边。

“我他妈可没你那么闲，孔雀先生，你为什么不愿意睁开你那006都没法治好的眼睛看看办公桌上堆了够把你埋掉几遍的文件呢？”Jack模糊不清的声音丝毫没有影响他的嘲讽意味，被推到胸口的衣物遮挡了他的视线，但Bright的嗤笑没能躲过人事主管的耳朵。

“很显然是因为那群节俭的同僚认为SCP-006或者任何能延年益寿的好东西用在我身上都是一种资源浪费，他们宁愿把十一复活再杀掉几次也不会那样做。”皮带被抽出的声音在Bright漫不经心的语言中格外明晰，大腿的皮肤暴露在空气中的凉意让Jack清醒了几分，“我猜你不会已经准备好了，遗憾的是我也没带什么可以润滑的东西呢。”

“你要是想直接插进来就等着断在里面吧。”Jack不舒服地扭动了几下，这个姿势让他持续用力的腰部酸胀发麻，然而Bright的手还在他身上，他没法脱逃，“第三排的柜子最底下有润滑剂，劳驾，顺便把供暖打开。”

“三个站点的工作楷模人事主管竟然会在自己的办公室里准备润滑剂吗？”

“和自己的哥哥见面都会给自己做好扩张的老变态根本没资格说我啊。”

“太远了吧，这不是有更方便的吗。”

“啥？……！”

两指在口腔中肆意搅拌的感觉并不好，被捂得温热的链条碰到Bright的指甲发出轻微的声响，Jack努力偏过头试图躲过Bright的钳制，然而突然尖锐的疼痛提醒他后槽牙间的链条究竟是什么东西，收紧的项圈掠夺他的氧气，他不得不张开嘴用于呼吸却反给了Bright便利。因为张开的嘴而不得不眯起的眼眸愤怒而冷静——完全相反的特质融洽地聚集在一个人身上，Bright对此的回应是用微凉的手握上了他的生殖器。

这好像在另一方向上有点过于刺激了，应激反应让Jack几乎向后弹去，单薄身躯撞在办公桌上产生了巨大的声响，如果放在平常早有什么人不耐烦地踹开办公室大门举着枪让他安静点儿了，然而在这里的还有一位敬爱的监督者，于是可怜的Bright博士立刻就被遗忘得彻底。

“嘶——你别是在冷冻室待久了才过来的吧？还是说你觉得Iceberg的手活也能让你下面那玩意儿立正敬礼？”Jack的面容夸张地扭曲着，被唾液沾湿的手指已经退出了他的口腔转而探索下方，他努力向左边蹭了蹭好离他未完成的文件远一点，“我说你最好搞快点，如果我今晚被Gears按着熬夜搞定这些文件，我一定会找Mikell把你爆头的。”

“听起来真不错。”Bright评价，直接把两根手指捅进了Jack后方，“所以你应该更放松些，Jack（Jack发出了夹杂痛嚎的大骂），别像个雏儿似的。”

“是的，我们都知道你他妈就是个婊子，把头埋进屁股里给自己口交吧！”Jack皱眉，脸色有些发白，Bright粗暴的行为一点儿都没有让他爽到，“你是不是被操太多了都不知道怎么操人了？”

艰难扩张的手指抽出，回应他的是Bright更粗暴地直接捅入。

有那么几秒钟Jack什么都感觉不到了，他好像处于一种抽离的状态，然后痛觉山呼海啸般倒卷而来。

“我操你他妈刹车失灵吗？！”

“不小心关上你的电源了？那可真是抱歉。”Jack的僵直自然落在Bright眼中，他丝毫不在乎地按住了Jack的腰际，比弱鸡研究员好了太多倍的身体素质展露无疑，肠壁被重重摩擦直至深处又毫不留恋地退出，迟钝的神经细胞把两波快感重叠地推上了大脑的神经中枢，在天才的大脑理解这个信号之前Jack就无法控制地张开嘴，呻吟从喉咙深处冲出，在大脑的运转之后堪堪压抑了后半截。

“我还真是……操……误会你了嗯？你根本……就没装刹车啊！”

“你要是更中意机器人也没问题啦，下一次？”

“去搞你的优秀特工啊你还想跟我来下一次？！”

“啊，安静点，你太破坏兴致了。”Bright腾出一只手狠狠拽了一下Jack咬着的链条，后者已顾不上被震得发麻的牙齿，刺入脖颈的金属短刺让他说不出话来，然而他的身体仍然诚实地兴奋着，Bright小幅度地摩挲着他的性器前端，柔和却令人头皮发麻的快感与身后炸雷似的愉悦和痛楚快把他撕裂成两截，“你看起来很饥渴嘛，工作狂？”

无论出于哪个角度Jack都没法回答他，来不及消散的快感持续叠加，而勒紧的项圈让他连放声呻吟都做不到。冷漠的白色灯光在他眼前碎裂成星星点点，他感受不到自己，然而感观像是直接施与灵魂，冲刷得他没法站稳。

人事主管完全瘫倒在办公桌上，只能泄露低低的呜咽，监督者微笑着对上他迷离的双眼，下半身的动作再一次加快。Bright甚至行有余力地叩了叩Jack的牙齿示意他放松，而此刻Jack只剩下了遵从的本能。

脖颈被从项圈中释放出来，Jack在第一时间同时咳嗽和哭喊，他看上去快要崩溃了，Bright眯起眼睛打量着，并未对此发现产生什么多余想法。

Bright终于在他体内释放出来的时候Jack也无法再承受更多的快感，已经射了几次的性器只能吐出稀薄的液体。Bright退出的那一刻几乎要滑到在地的Jack只能用手臂撑着桌面让自己不至于因为软得没有一丝力气的双腿而让后脑勺亲吻大地。他的右手碰到了一个坚硬的小玩意儿。

Bright已经整理好自己的衣着，完全不像Jack的狼狈，他甚至可以直接去参加下一次会议——也许他正打算如此，这家伙已经转过身了。

“嘿，等等！”

“怎么？难道你还会说出要我负责之类的蠢话吗？”Bright转过头，眉毛挑的老高。

“我想到怎么分清我们的963是真是假了。”

“哦，不过那有什么关——你手里是什么？”

“一个能让事情变得简单的好东西。”Jack举起手中被Bright当成开关的小巧物品，笑容无比真诚，“好在我总是习惯做好备份。”

他按下了按钮。

同一时间，爆炸的轰鸣从他身后响起，整个人事主管办公室被火舌吞没只需要顷刻。

如此明亮。

END.

  



End file.
